


Behavior And Reward

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prison Sex, Size Kink, Some Plot, minorly..., negan has it rick is just lik eh, theres not much else to this just Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick gives Negan that sad, eye-contactless handjob, and maybe a little more.





	Behavior And Reward

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> based off of issue 149

“I don’t even get a sad eye-contactless handjob?!”

Rick pauses on the stairs before he can ascend. It's.. actually not a bad idea. That would be something, he thinks, wouldn't it; an opportunity to unravel Negan even further. He's already broken the man of being aggressive towards him.. maybe he could push it further. He turns back to the other man, who looks mildly surprised that he’s even considering it.

“You really want that?” He says, although he knows the answer well enough; Negan’s never been hesitant to make his lust for Rick clear. Negan clears his throat, eyes lighting up.

“Well.. fuckin’ yeah I do.” Negan shifts a little, quirking an eyebrow. “I’d be fucking stupid not to. I just gotta ask.. you, uh.. you got plans to go through with that?”

Rick walks back over to Negan’s cell. He can tell Negan’s already getting turned on just at the thought of it – the prison uniform he’s in doesn’t do much to hide his boner. Rick returns the man’s almost hopeful brown gaze with a thoughtful hazel one, mulling over his options.

“I don’t know, Negan.. I don’t know if you really deserve it.”

“I do,” Negan says emphatically. “Come on, Rick, you know I do. I haven’t tried to escape, I haven’t tried to fucking hurt anybody – fuck, I’ve barely pulled my fucking dick out the whole time I’ve been here. Haven’t I earned just one handjob?”

Rick considers this for a moment. Negan _has_ behaved himself, this is true; he’s been a model prisoner for what he's done, cooperating much better than Rick had ever really expected. After a moment Rick tilts his head and hums lightly, reaching for his keys. Alright, he figures, finally relenting; Negan’s earned it.

“Is that a yes?” Negan says, sounding on the excited side. Rick chuckles.

“It’s a yes, Negan. Don’t take it for granted – this is all you get.”

Negan makes an eager sound as Rick unlocks the door and nudges it open. He can definitely see the older man’s erection now; Negan’s face is lightly flushed, and he watches through darkened eyes as Rick approaches him and slowly lowers to the floor. It's a little painful, what with his knee and all, but the look on Negan's face is definitely work it.

“Holy shit,” He breathes, as Rick opens the uniform pants and draws his cock out. “You’re really fucking doin’ this for me.”

“Shut up, before I don’t.” Rick shoots back, although there’s no venom in his voice. Negan falls silent obediently. “Close your eyes,” He adds, glancing up at Negan’s face. “Eye-contactless, remember?”

“Right.” Negan hastily shuts his eyes, although he then lets out a breathy, pleasured sound as Rick’s hand wraps around his dick. “ _Fuck_ , Rick. Why’re you doin’ this? Not that I’m complaining.. but not ten fucking minutes ago you seemed pretty damn ready to take my head off.”

“Not many better ways to get someone under your thumb than this,” Rick remarks. “All about control, Negan.”

“Well, control away, Rick.” Negan rumbles, leaning back. “I’m just gonna.. _mm_.. I’m just gonna fucking enjoy it.”

“You seem pretty ready to go already,” Rick says casually, evenly stroking Negan’s cock. It’s thick and flushed and leaking, already twitching against his hand; he hadn’t expected Negan to be so turned on just from a little banter, although he's not surprised. Negan makes a sound that’s half-groan, half-laugh.

“Dunno what you fuckin’ expected, Rick. When – _hah_ – when you go from fucking five or six women a day to havin’ nothin’ but your own hand, it don’t take much..”

“I can see that.” Rick chuckles softly, thumbing lightly over the damp tip and eliciting a low sound of pleasure from Negan. “Let me ask you, Negan. Is this also because it’s me?”

Negan’s fingers flex, and he grips his own knee – to keep himself from grabbing Rick, Rick guesses. “What gives you that idea?” Negan mumbles sarcastically. “I – _fuck_ – thought I was being totally subtle..”

“I don’t know why I asked.” Rick hums, gives Negan’s dick a squeeze, and Negan whines, hips pushing up a little. Rick doesn’t chastise him for this; hell, he knows Negan’s been lacking in sexual contact, he can’t blame the man. Gently he thumbs over the tip again, and Negan bucks up, making a half-moaning sound. It’s.. kind of hot, actually, when Rick thinks about it.

It’s not like he’s never had fleeting thoughts about Negan. The man is definitely his type – he always seems to go for the big, muscular assholes that could certainly stuff him full. But over the years, he’s not really given much thought to Negan – sexually, anyway – barely even enough to cross his mind when he’s getting himself off – but now, on the ground, between Negan’s legs with the other man’s cock in his face, he feels his own stir in his jeans. He swallows hard, glancing up at Negan.

Negan’s eyes are closed, lips parted and head tilted back. Rick swallows again. “You’ve been good, haven’t you, Negan?” He prompts, trying not to let the hoarseness in his voice through. Negan groans weakly.

“ _Yes_ , Rick. We talked about this already.”

“Right,” He murmurs. “Yeah.”

“Why, what are you – _oh – fuuuck_..”

Rick’s wrapped his lips around the head, peering up at Negan. Negan’s eyes open quickly; he stares down at Rick, making needy, choked-off sounds as Rick sucks him off. It’s hot – Rick stifles a groan of want and lets his eyes close.

He’s not entirely familiar with sucking dick. It’s not like he’s had much of a chance. But if he’s not that good, Negan doesn’t seem to mind; Negan’s grasping at everything from the stool and his knees and clawing at the wall; but not Rick. He doesn’t once lay his hands on Rick. Rick wishes he would.

“Rick,” Negan whines, gripping the edge of the stool so hard his knuckles are white. “Ri-Rick, _fuuuck_.. please.. I’m g-gonna fucking come..”

Rick works what he can’t fit in his mouth with his hand. He can feel Negan’s cock throbbing, leaking heavy onto his tongue, and he swallows the precome, peeking up at Negan through big brown eyes. Negan makes a high-pitched whining sound, fingers flexing, and gently Rick guides one hand into his hair.

Negan grips his short hair and pulls, pulls his head down until his nose is buried in the curls at the base of the other man’s cock, which is pushed down his throat. It’s so big, _so_ big, and he gags hard, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. Fuck – he actually likes this, Negan controlling him, forcing him to suck - and he genuinely is enjoying Negan's dick down his throat.

“Baby,” Negan pants, “baby, baby, I’m – I’m-”

Rick swallows around him again, and that’s all it takes: Negan comes down his throat, hot and thick. Rick swallows this too, pulling back after a moment to allow some to spill on his tongue. Negan makes a needy sound at the sight.

“Holy fucking _fuck_ , Rick,” Negan breathes. “That was.. that was..”

“Yeah.” Rick swipes the back of his hand across his swollen lips. “I know. You’re welcome. Be grateful – this is the last time you’re gettin’ anything.”

Negan makes a vague sound of agreement, leaning back against the wall. Slowly Rick stumbles to his feet. His throat burns a little from being fucked, and he’s distracted by this as he heads for the cell door. This, he supposes, is the reason that he doesn’t notice Negan moving quickly up behind him until he’s being pushed up against the bars of the cell, Negan’s arms around his waist and hips pushed against his ass. He gives a little startled sound; he’d expected Negan to be incapacitated for a while yet.

“What are you..” He trails off with an uncertain gasp as Negan pops open his jeans. “Negan?”

“Gotta return the favor, don’t I?” Negan murmurs, wrapping one hand around Rick’s cock, and Rick relaxes with relief. “You hard for me already, Rick?”

“Nothin’ sayin’ it’s for _you_ , specifically,” Rick responds, head bowing a little. “Ever think about maybe I just like suckin’ dick?”

“Maybe.” Negan hums, kissing up along Rick’s throat. “But you’re still hard even with me on top of you like this.. I’m thinkin’ you _like_ it.”

Rick groans weakly as Negan’s hand passes over the head of his dick. He doesn’t actually have a good argument, because Negan’s right – he’s kind of getting a kick out of this, Negan pressed up against him, kissing his neck and jerking him off. He can feel Negan’s cock against his ass, and, fleetingly, he wonders if Negan plans to fuck him.

“Negan,” He whines, squirming a little, “wait..”

Negan pulls back, frowning a little. “Are you okay?”

“I..” Rick takes a breath, dropping his head to his arms. Negan runs a hand up his back.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Rick says automatically, hips pushing forward into Negan’s hand. “Please don’t stop. I’m just.. I’ve never..”

Negan relaxes and presses a kiss to the back of Rick’s neck. He resumes stroking along Rick’s length; Rick makes a needy sound, pushes forward again. It feels good, not that he’d ever admit it, but it’s not like he’s seen much action lately, and on top of that Negan’s skilled with his fingers, working Rick with ease, so Rick is weak to him.

“So good for me, baby,” Negan murmurs against his neck. “So good. Look at you, fucking leaking for me..”

Rick groans, rocking back against Negan’s stiffening cock. Negan echoes the sound. He briefly lets go of Rick’s cock in order to drag the slighter man’s pants down, and Rick pushes back again eagerly. He can feel Negan’s dick on his thighs, precome smearing against his skin.

“Suck,” Negan orders, running two fingers across Rick’s lips, and Rick’s mouth opens obediently. Both digits dip past his lips, fingering over his tongue, and he sucks lightly on them, eyes closing. He honestly doesn’t mind this; he’s so painfully turned on he doesn’t care about anything except getting off. He lilts forward a little when Negan’s fingers withdraw, a strand of saliva still connected to the digits, and Negan chuckles against his throat.

“Easy, Rick. Daddy’s going to take good fucking care of you.”

Rick whines, eyelashes fluttering. Then Negan pushes both fingers into him, scissors them lightly, and Rick makes another sound of mixed pain and pleasure. Negan slows down a little.

“Sorry, honey.” Negan presses a kiss to Rick’s temple, pausing to let the slighter man adjust. “Tell me when, okay?”

Rick nods. “Just.. just give me a moment,” He mumbles weakly. “ _Ngh_.. it’s been a while since I..”

“You’ve done this before?” Negan prompts curiously. Rick nods.

“A couple of times.. j-just to see if I liked – _shit_ – if I liked it.”

“And did you?” Negan murmurs, finally giving his fingers a little quirk and eliciting a high-pitched, needy sound from Rick.

“Y-yeah. I – I – _m_ _hh_..” Rick bows his head. “ _Fuck_. I had a p-pretty good partner.. _ngh_..”

“Yeah?” Negan hums, kissing along the shell of his ear. “How’s this, Rick?”

Rick groans happily in response. Negan’s working both fingers in and out of him, scissoring and curling them, and Rick feels good – _really_ good. He can feel Negan’s fingers rubbing and pushing at his nerves, sending sparks up his spine. It's obvious Negan's had practice with this.

“Speak when you’re fucking spoken to, Rick,” Negan orders. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Good,” Rick whines. “Feels good.”

“Good,” Negan purrs, spreading him open once more and eliciting a needy sound. Negan hums. “Does _that_ feel good, baby?”

“Y-yeah,” Rick pushes back into Negan’s fingers, making a broken, desperate sound, “please.”

Negan sucks gently on his throat, digits working Rick relentlessly. Rick can feel pressure building in his lower belly; he feels coiled like a spring, ready to burst at any moment. His nerves burn with pleasure and his head is spinning. Then Negan’s other hand wraps around his cock, stroking and fingering him all at once, and he finds himself whimpering. He sounds weak, even to himself, but he can’t give half a damn - he just feels too good.

“Bet you’re not used to this, huh?” Negan teases gently. “Only havin’ one fucking hand, and all..”

Rick makes a sound of agreement. His eyelashes flutter, head bowed to his arms crossed on the bars; his legs are shaking under him, and he thinks that were Negan not holding him up, he’d collapse. It feels _so_  fucking good, he can barely function. It takes him a moment to realize he’s making high, broken, desperate sounds, hips rocking against Negan’s fingers, which are rubbing against his prostate now. He can feel Negan’s warm breath on the back of his neck, the man’s teeth nipping at his throat, cock pushing against his thighs. He’s not going to last like this – of that, he’s certain.

“You close, honey?” Negan rumbles. Rick nods desperately, torn between pushing back and thrusting forward. “Good. Come for me, Rick.”

Rick does. He shoots onto the floor and over Negan’s hand, mouth falling open around gasping, hitching cries of pleasure, and Negan strokes him through it, cooing sweet nothings against his ear. His legs are shaking even more violently than before, and after the rush seeps away, he sags into Negan’s arms. Before he can really start coming down, though, Negan hefts him up under his knees and fucks harshly up into him. He cries out in surprise; it doesn’t hurt that much, just a little sting, Negan must have slicked himself while Rick was coming down, but he suddenly feels so _full_ – so _stuffed_. He’s breathless; it feels like Negan’s cock is all the way in his chest. It's.. almost _too_  big. He buries his face in his arms, trying to steady himself.

“You okay?” Negan purrs against his neck, giving his legs a little squeeze. He can’t quite form words for a minute: his tongue feels like lead.

“Big,” He manages to mumble into his elbow. “So big. I can’t..”

“You’re okay,” Negan soothes. “You’re okay.. you can take it, Rick. I know that big, bad Rick Grimes can take a dick.”

Rick’s panting shakily. His feet aren’t on the floor anymore; Negan’s holding him up to keep buried fully inside him, and he feels absolutely weightless with it. He can’t even push back now, even if he wanted to. He’s absolutely helpless to Negan’s wants, and the thought.. _excites_ him. God. He's some kind of fucked up.

“Negan,” He groans. “Move. Fuck me.”

“Can fucking do, honey.” Negan’s smirking, Rick can hear it, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it before Negan pulls back and begins to thrust up into him. He cries out weakly, grasping desperately at the bars.

It feels like it's splitting him. He feels so stretched and full, wrapped around Negan’s cock, and each thrust makes him see stars. It's so big Negan barely has to angle to hit his sweet spot. He feels so good that all he can do is pant and whine incoherently, cock stirring again between his legs, and try not to lose his mind.

“Negan,” He manages to groan, biting down on his own forearm to stifle a needy moan. “Negan, Negan, m- _more_..”

Negan fucks him, hard and fast, relentlessly. His muscles ache and he already feels sore, but he feels _good_ , so fucking good that all he can do is beg for more, clutching at the bars of the cell. Each thrust makes his whole body shake, elicits jarred, needy sounds, which Negan seems to adore.

“Oh, baby,” Negan coos against his temple, “so fucking tight.. you sound so sweet. So _good_ , Rick. You feel good?”

“Y-yeah,” Rick hiccups. “Yes, yes, good, so good – don’t fucking stop, _please_.”

Negan hums happily. He fucks Rick harder, faster, pushing him harder up against the bars, and Rick lets out high cries of pleasure at the feeling. He’s back at full mast now, leaking onto the floor, and he wonders if Negan intends to make him come again. He doesn’t know if he can take that - he's already sore and wobbly-

Abruptly Negan pulls out. He whines desperately, feeling suddenly empty, and Negan soothes him with little kisses to his neck. Negan turns him around and helps him undress the rest of the way – and at the shy expression on his face, Negan also sheds his clothes – and then Negan hefts him up against the bars, his legs around the older man’s waist. He automatically throws his arms around Negan’s shoulders, eyes wide and cheeks pink with surprise.

“I want to see your face when you come,” Negan murmurs as an explanation, leaning their foreheads together as he begins to fuck into Rick again. Rick shudders a little, eyes closing. Negan’s being gentler now, thrusting slow and deep, and the difference in intensity makes Rick whine happily. He.. he actually _likes_ Negan holding him like this, murmuring sweet nothings against his ear and fucking him sweet. Negan’s got one arm under his lower back, holding him up, and the other is between them, fingers wrapped around his leaking cock and stroking gently, and all he can do – all he has to do – is pant and whine and let Negan take care of him. He’s got to admit: it’s nice to feel desired.

“Come whenever you need to, okay?” Negan says gently, strokes matching the even pumps into Rick. Rick gives a helpless groan.

“O-okay. Won’t – won’t be long,” He breathes, a weak chuckle escaping him. Negan cracks a grin.

“Good. I don’t fucking mind one bit, Rick, promise.”

It really isn’t very long before Rick’s pushed over the edge, spilling hotly between them with a needy, almost pained whine. Negan stills inside him; he can feel the other man throbbing against his walls, but right now, he can’t nearly be bothered about it. This time Negan gives him time to relax, cooing softly against his temple as he shakes and pants helplessly.

“You okay, Rick?” He says gently, as Rick finally begins to calm down. Rick nods.

“Yeah. I’m.. I’m fine.”

Negan runs a hand through his short hair soothingly. “Think you can take a little more? If not, that’s perfectly fucking fine, I can jack off, but..”

“I can,” Rick says quickly. “I can take it.”

Negan hums. Gently he hefts Rick up better and moves backwards to sit on the bed. Rick’s cheeks are still pink, but he obediently takes the right position, straddling Negan’s lap as Negan lays back and looks up at him. He lets out a long, nervous breath.

“If you don’t want to-” Negan begins, but Rick shakes his head.

“I do,” He says. “I promise I do. I like this, Negan.”

Negan’s brown eyes darken a little. “I bet you do,” He murmurs, hands roaming down and cupping Rick’s ass. “Go on, baby. Ride me.”

Rick does. He rocks his hips, slowly at first, then faster, enjoying the feeling of Negan inside him. Negan’s a nice sight, too, eyes half-lidded and mouth open around soft groans and pants; his hands are still gripping Rick’s ass, encouraging Rick to bounce more. Rick’s chest is heaving, sweat clinging to the back of his neck; he hasn’t worked out like this in a little while, and the burn of his muscles feels excellent.

“Oh, honey,” Negan sighs happily, giving Rick’s thighs a squeeze. “Oh, baby.. you feel so fucking good.. so _tight_. Gonna make Daddy come.”

Rick goes even redder, a little embarrassed. He has no idea how he feels about the whole _Daddy_ thing; but if Negan enjoys it.. he’s not going to take it away. Especially not when Negan’s buried balls-deep in him. It feels so deep in this position, deeper than the other two they'd been in, with gravity pulling him down all the way until he's impaling himself on Negan's cock.

“Y-you – you can come inside, if you want,” Rick pants softly, eyes slipping shut. “Fill me up.”

Negan groans, fingers pushing bruises into his thighs. “Fuck – you say that, I’m going to, Rick.”

“Then do it.” Rick leans down, one hand on either side of Negan’s hand, and lets his hips roll leisurely, milking Negan for all he’s worth. “Come inside me, Negan. Please.. _Daddy_.”

Negan makes another, shakier, needier groan, and this time he comes, fully sheathed inside Rick – Rick can feel the flood of warmth, and he lets out a little pleased sound at the feeling. They’re both panting softly, peering at each other. Then Negan reaches up and pulls Rick down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. It's nice; Negan's.. surprisingly gentle, tongue probing sweetly into his mouth, and he sighs contentedly.

“Goddamn,” Negan murmurs, allowing Rick to pull away from the kiss. Rick slowly lifts himself from Negan’s lap and gingerly lays out next to Negan. Negan turns over and cups his cheek, expression soft.

“ _Goddamn_ is right,” Rick chuckles weakly, “I don’t remember ever bein’ fucked like that before.”

“In a good way?” Negan prompts, thumbing over his cheekbone. Rick nods.

“In a good way,” Rick agrees. After a few moments he finally sits back up – although not before Negan kisses him softly again. Slowly Rick stumbles to his feet and pulls his clothes back on. He can still feel Negan’s come inside him, leaking down and sticking to his thigh, and the little feeling makes him shiver with pleasure.

“Well,” Negan sighs leisurely, “that was definitely better than a handjob. You gonna come back again and reward me?”

Rick doesn’t answer. Instead he quietly ducks out of the cell and locks it behind him. Then, just before he heads out, he turns to face Negan, who’s still lounging naked on the bed, giving him a winning smirk. He chuckles softly.

“Keep up the good behavior, Negan.”


End file.
